Mr Secret Admirer-san
by Turtle-chi
Summary: It almost felt like world is gonna end when Kuroko Tetsuya, the invisible student recieved a love letter. Who is it? Why that person is so cheesy and has a huge fetish on writing love poems? AkaKuro


_**A/N** **Hiya! Turtle-chi is back for a Valentine fic. This prompt was requested by a close friend of mine. She was blushing while ranting that I should write this. Thanks girl! Don't forget your promised chocolates!**_

_**Warning** **Cheesy lines, Grammar Errors, Spelling Mistakes and Crappy Sentences**._

_**Disclaimer** **I do not own KnB**_

* * *

_Dear Kuroko Tetsuya,_

_I guess I'm your secret admirer_  
_That name seems to fit just right_  
_I don't know what I like about you_  
_But you're on my mind, day and night_

_Maybe it's the way you look_  
_So sexy I can't get enough_  
_Or how you make me feel when you come around_  
_I instantly forget all other stuff._

_Maybe its they way your blue eyes flutter_  
_Or maybe the way you just smile_  
_Then again its just everything that's why you made me stutter_  
_Getting to know you seems worth my while_

_Would you reciprocate this undying love_  
_And share the same feeling that flood over my heart_  
_To hold you and again to finally move_  
_For this beating heart is my only weak part_

Kuroko would squeal like a high school girl if it weren't for his extreme helpful stoic facade. Such conveiniently mask.

But there is a huge problem. He got a freaking love letter! He really wanted to think it was just a prank of his classmate but hell! Nobody even felt his presence of even remember him as a matter of fact. Except for his crush, but he knew it was impossible of that guy to like him back since, he's a fucking boy!

Was Kuroko holding is really a love letter? He flip the pale light blue paper to search for some more words; a clue for who is this person sent such embarrassing stuff, he took note of the way the letter was wrote. The writing was neat and really elegant. Every curve of the letters was so beautiful as if the person was very careful enough not to make mistakes.

Did he just really acquire himself a secret admirer?

He closed his locker with breath of sigh. _Prank. Prank. Prank_. He repeats it to himself like a mantra. He lean his forehead to the cold surface of the metal locker and concentrate heavily. Who will even think of him as an interesting human being? Nobody. so basically this is just some kind of prank. His mind was settled with that and walked away. But Kuroko didn't crumple and throw away the letter; instead he tucked it inside his bag nicely.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

The bell had already rang and that signal for the end of first period of class. Time for lunch. The students have already buzzing around about Valentine that is two days away. Kuroko yawned and stood up from where he is seated. He doesn't have time for those things.

"Time for vanilla milkshake." He said plainly then walks to the canteen to buy his precious beverage. After that, he walked straight at the stairs leading it to the rooftop. He open the door carefully and gushed of winds welcome him.

"Nice weather we're having?" Kuroko flinched at the sudden voice. He snaps his head and saw an Akashi Seijurou seating his back at the railing nonchalantly. He nods as a response and proceed walking closely to the red boy. Akashi gestured for the boy to sit beside him and Kuroko obediently comply.

They eat their lunch wordlessly. It was very comfortable and it will always is. Though, Kuroko can't help but wonder about his secret admirer. He'll give praise about the letter since it contains such cheesy words.

"Something matters, Tetsuya? You seem out of yourself." Akashi said with a concern tone. That stops Kuroko from his train of thoughts. The bluennette shook his head and reassured Akashi that he was fine.

"It's just that I found a letter at my locker today and I know it's just a prank but still it bothers me." Akashi raised a brow. When the red head is about to open his mouth to say something, exactly the bell rang indicating the next period is about to start. Akashi rose up and held out a hand for Kuroko to stand up as well. They left the rooftop silently and back to their own respective classrooms.

Kuroko doodled on his notebook mindlessly. He can't get the thought of the love letter. The bluennette was so engrossed about thinking that he unconsciously list down people that would possibly whom the secret admirer is.

_Akashi._

He quickly crumpled the paper. He is being delusional. He slump back his head on his desk. Why was he even bothered by this?

But still, this is one nerve cracking situation. Akashi's name made something in Kuroko felt strange and he feels edgy about it.

"I'm being misled." Kuroko said and cover his red face.

Its tomorrow and 1 day left before Valentines. Kuroko was kept all night thinking about the stupid cheesy poem. Thank you Mr. Admirer for giving me insomnia! Kuroko sarcastically announce for himself. He come near his locker and opened it. To his shock there was another letter and the most shocking part was there were like a lot of small paper around the light pink envelope. He first opened the envelope.

_My Beloved Kuroko Tetsuya,_

_Was my love look really that unreal?_  
_Should I change my style and be surreal_  
_Maybe this time your heart will be seal_  
_And finally my love for you would be feel._

_P.S. have a nice day reading my pick up lines._

A full blown out blushed. His face was now red. This person is just too shameless. Kuroko quickly covered his face; it's not like it is necessary though, since he cannot be seen because of his invisibility.

He grab himself one piece of the bunch of papers and then unfold it.

_Do you believe in love at first sight? Well I know I do, I just had my one and that is you._

This is fucking crazy. Kuroko want to just drop dead at the floor there. He grab another and rustling to unfold them.

_If kisses were snowflakes, I'll send you blizzard._

He grab again.

_Are you sure it's okay for you to be here because Heaven is missing an Angel._

And again...

_I know somebody who likes you but if I weren't too shy, I'd tell you who._

Kuroko blushed but he didn't stop from reading. He grabbed yet another batch.

_You know you could be arrested for stealing my heart._

And another...

_Now I can fall asleep 'cause finally reality is better than a dream._

and again...

_You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me._

Okay that's enough, Kuroko can't take it anymore. He wanted to go to the nearest brick wall to bang his head multiple times. He was puffing air. It seems that for today Kuroko was drained of energy already. His face was color with few shades of red.

The bluennette just never in his entire life felt this strange feeling that bubbling inside of him. Was it frustration of who was the person or excitement?

Then he knows that it was not both but happiness a small smile appear on his pink face. Maybe it's not bad after all. Having a secret admirer that can make you smile. The bluennette heard the bell and make haste for his class. However, the smile and his flushed face remained visible on his pale face.

Kuroko for the first time felt undeniably happy.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Akashi-kun, if you were given a love letter what would you feel." An unexpected question that choke our poor red boy to almost death. Akashi was eating his bento leniently when this cute bluennette ask such shocking question. (For him)

Akashi coughs thrice with the help of Kuroko patting his back to get his poised back again.

"I'll be happy..." _if it came from you_ was the unspoken words.

The bluennette give the red head his vanilla milkshake to wash the food he had eaten down. Then Kuroko had asked again an incredulous question yet again.

"Then, if you are going to write, what would you put?" Kuroko look dead in Akashi's eyes then decide to humor this petite boy curiosity.

"I would write it like this;

If I could have all the time in the world,  
I know what I would do:  
I would spend the time  
In pleasure sublime,  
Just by being with you.

Was that enough, Tetsuya?" Akashi ended his talk with a smirk on. His grin was already touching his ears. While Kuroko felt Akashi's words were directly at him. Nevertheless, Kuroko should praise Akashi-kun since he had done such amazing poem. Poem...

"Akashi-kun is acting weird" Kuroko remarks to Akashi's creepy smile. He didn't break his look on the red boy.

"Well, I always do." Kuroko got confused when Akashi suddenly strides to the door.

Akashi walks out and as if on cue, the bell rang and their lunch is over again. Kuroko hadn't even got the chance to retort back, or even asked another choking question.

"Were you Mr. Secret Admirer-san?" Kuroko ask to the wind. So, was his middle school and high school crush has the same feeling as him... Maybe?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

"Yes I am..." He closes the door silently and head back to his class. Maybe he should write one more letter.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

It's Valentine's Day, it's a good thing that the weather is brightly sunny so Kuroko wouldn't have to worry about bringing umbrella. While walking to the school Kuroko smell chocolates, girls running after a boy and some confessions. Really, Valentine is such a complicated day. Whereas Kuroko got a little excited. Too excited if I could say. Seems he just couldn't wait to open up another letter.

He already got an inkling theory of who's this person is. So he briskly marches to his destination.

When he open the door to his locker, his hand froze. The locker was void of paper. No letter, also no pieces, just his usual stuff.

He somehow felt really down. Kuroko's heart was suffering from a itchy pain. Like a needle pricking his chest. What was he feeling right now? Rejected? Frustrated?

He get it, it was disappointment.

He closed his locker after taking his shoes. Kuroko put his shoe weakly but strangely, he felt something poking his right foot. He quickly took it off and searches the inside of the shoe.

Kuroko's eyes turn into a big round orbs. There was a small piece letter. He quickly unfolds it.

_Dear Tetsuya,_

_When will you realize?_  
_That the person you were looking is just right by your side?_  
_How many love letters for you to understand?_  
_That I love you please stay by my side._

_- Mr. Secret Admirer-san_

Kuroko muffled out a sob. Stupid Mr. Secret Admirer-san.

The petite boy quickly turned his heels and ran to the rooftop. He just hopes he could see a mop of red hair.

Thank god that luck is on his side. Akashi was there. Standing and looking over the railing.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko shouted as loud as he can. He was panting after his sprint his way there.

The red head spun around and was shocked to see Kuroko there, out of breathe.

"Tetsuya, what happened to you?"

"Were you Mr. Secret Admirer-san?" Kuroko asked; the bluennette had finally has the courage to tell this suspicious red head.

Akashi pupil was dilated for a second then a few moments later it was replace by smugness.

"So you've heard the last question." Kuroko breathe out. Akashi's victory face was unnerving.

"Yes, he had heard it loud enough to make him write another one."

The bluennette could feel that taunting tone of Akashi. He should also use the 'he' to satisfy Akashi's role playing. "I would like to say hi to Mr. Secret Admirer-san, he is cheesy when it comes to writing." Akashi's eyes beam in amusement. His twinkling heterochromatic eyes didn't help in the akward situation. The red head slowly come forth, nearing the now flustered bluennette.

"Ohh. I thought he was good at it. He, after all made Kuroko Tetsuya all quite in a puddle of mess." Akashi proudly announced it. He pushed few lock to the back of the bluennette's ear.

"You could have told me..." Kuroko didn't finish his sentence but it was enough for Akashi to get Kuroko's point.

"He did say, he was shy." The red head didn't end his teasing tone and Kuroko hated being teased, even if it his crush. And shy my ass. His face doesn't even know embarrassment.

Akashi slyly entwined their fingers when he is near Kuroko. Though, the bluennette shyly tighten his hold.

" I would like to say to Mr. Secret Admirer-san that... I love him (you) too." He leans close to the robust chest. His heart is pounding really crazy now... Well, he just confessed to Akashi, so yeah he would be like that.

"That's a loud heart beat." Akashi voice out.

"I-its not mine!" Kuroko defended. His heart may be rattling hard but he can contain.( He doubt the last part of his words. )

"It was mine." The red head sounded really love sick. Kuroko want to rebuke that he was not good a lying but when his head where on top of Akashi's chest; indeed Akashi can't lie because his heart was thumping hard.

"Could Mr. Secret Admirer-san ki-kissed me?" Stuttering little, Kuroko made a bold request. To Akashi's delight, he would; until this bluennette is out of breath.

Akashi's smirk didn't disappear, in fact it even spread wider than before."Absolutely. He would gladly to obliged."

Kuroko tip toe to met Akashi's bent head. Inch closer, centimeter apart and millimeter, both of them are almost there to link their lips. Kuroko could feel his crush lips and Akashi could feel how soft are they really were. For both of them it was magical. Their lips press together and somehow the time stop and it seems also the nature is rejoicing. The wind blew drifting the leaves across them. Sweet pure love.

They parted, their faces dusted with a pink hue.

"Let's go back." Kuroko holds out a hand and Akashi returned it with a smile. Akashi before starting to walk; he full the bluennette until they were close to each other again.

"Tetsuya, I love you" Kuroko couldn't blush harder than he thought. Akashi quickly place a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips.

"Would you be my Valentine?"

Such cheesy confession but in the end Kuroko said yes and that is all what it matters.

* * *

**_A/N_ **_**Finally its done. Ugh my back! My fingers... I hope it was done well and yeah it is so late for Valentine's Day. But just enjoy it okay. **_

_**Some of the pick up lines where from Google and I rephrase some of it too. I'm sorry I'm not good with pick up lines. I failed portraying Romantic!Akashi (sobs at the corner) **_

_**Anyway! Happy Late Valentine's Day!**_


End file.
